<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sufficient unto the day by helsinkibaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967463">sufficient unto the day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby'>helsinkibaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Het, Mention of Canon Violence, Romance, Season 8, post ep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, terrible day,  Noelani goes to Steve’s office.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sufficient unto the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For comment fic, theme hurt/Comfort, prompt any, any/any, cuddling after a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day</p><p>Post ep to 8.12 “The Round Up”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was so tired after an utterly horrible day, so dreading the prospect of an equally awful next day, so lost in her own doldrums that Noelani didn’t realise Steve wasn't alone in his office until she stepped inside. When it finally registered that he and Adam were deep in conversation, she shook her head, took a step back. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt...”</p><p>Adams eyes landed on her and she was sure she saw them flare, just a little, with something that looked a lot like surprise, followed just as quickly by realisation. He stood, more quickly than Steve, holding out his hand in her direction, like he was trying to stop her from exiting the room. “No, Noelani, don’t worry about it.” His voice was as warm as his smile. “It’s late... I should get going.” He glanced over at Steve. “Let you two get home.” </p><p>It wasn’t as much a suggestion as a whopping great hint and Noelani had never loved the man more. Especially not when Steve nodded, standing and shaking Adam’s hand. “No problem, man,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>Adam inclined his head towards Noelani as he passed and she watched him go, making sure the door was securely closed behind him before she dropped her purse on the chair across from Steve’s. “Sorry,” she said again and Steve was shaking his head as he came towards her, pulling her into his arms. </p><p>“Don’t be,” he said into her hair.  His voice was low and rough, sounding as tired as she felt. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” </p><p>As she buried her head in his chest, Noelani knew exactly what he meant. “What a day,” she murmured.  </p><p>She felt his sigh against her cheek. “Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “How are you holding up?” </p><p>Noelani squeezed her eyes shut. “My day started autopsying an entire family, including a six year old girl holding her stuffed rabbit.” She shuddered, knowing that one was going to live with her for a long time - medical examiners had pretty good compartmentalising skills but she wasn’t sure <i>anyone’s</i> skills were that good. Steve’s arms tightened around her. “And as I left tonight, there was one police officer in my morgue, and so many gang members I didn’t even bother to count them, all waiting for me tomorrow.” Running away from home had never sounded so good. </p><p>Steve’s hands ran up and down her back and she felt him pull away a little, without releasing her from his embrace. “Junior said he was going to the morgue,” he said. “I should...”</p><p>Noelani lifted her head to meet his gaze. “He was pretty upset,” she told him and his eyes darkened. She’d expected as much - Steve worried about all his team but he was taking a particular interest in his newest recruit. “But Tani was there... she was collecting Damien Bautista’s personal effects, she wants to give them to his mom? They left together... I think she was going to talk to him.” </p><p>Steve’s lips turned up in a tired smile. “The kids are all right.” </p><p>“They will be.” Noelani leaned in, let her forehead rest against his chest for just a second. When she lifted her head again, she brought her hands around, laid them on his chest. “How are you?” </p><p>A sigh was the response, speaking to worlds of frustration. “Today was a bad day. A very bad day.” His hands moved up and down her back as he spoke; she wondered if he even realised he was doing it. “A lot of people died on our watch... and I can’t help thinking we were played. Like someone else is moving the pieces around the chess board and we just got caught up in it.” Noelani didn’t have to be told how much he would have hated that. Even more ominous were his next words. “And I don’t think it’s over yet.” </p><p>Another shudder ran through her body at that thought. “I really don’t want another day like today,” she admitted quietly and he nodded, his eyes serious as he cupped her cheek. </p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed. “I know what you mean.” </p><p>Noelani tilted her head, leaning into his touch. “Take me home?” </p><p>She only realised she’d said the words aloud when he chuckled. “That’s the best offer I’ve had all day,” he said just before he pulled her into another hug. She went willingly, her arms slipping back around his waist, his chin resting snugly on the top of her head. “Just... give us a minute, okay?” </p><p>Appreciating that for the rarity it was -because Super SEAL Steve McGarrett rarely showed a chink in his armour - Noelani smiled and pressed her body closer against his. “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>